Marigold
by Bulecelup
Summary: Seto Kaiba dan Jounouchi Katsuya sebenarnya tak saling membenci...mereka hanya terlalu bodoh untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Yang satu Idiot, sedangkan yang satunya lagi Gengsian. Puppyshipping.


**Title: **Marigold

**Pair: **Seto Kaiba x Jounouchi Katsuya (Puppyshipping)

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance

**Summary: **Seto Kaiba dan Jounouchi Katsuya sebenarnya tak saling membenci...mereka hanya terlalu bodoh untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Yang satu Idiot, sedangkan yang satunya lagi Gengsian. Puppyshipping.

**NB: **one shot-Drabble fic.

**© YU-GI-OH **belongs to Takahashi Kazuki.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Sebenarnya, Jounouchi dan Kaiba tak pernah saling membenci.

Mereka hanya tak menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk saling berbicara dan mengeluarkan perasaan masing-masing. Kaiba dengan ke aroganannya, dan Jounouchi dengan keras kepalanya.

Kedua orang ini selalu bertengkar bahkan dari sebelum Yuugi menemukan Millenium Puzzle dan Atem/Yami merasuki hatinya. sampai sekarangpun mereka masih doyan untuk bertengkar.

Kaiba Seto sangat suka menjahili Jounouchi, Apalagi saat pemuda berambut pirang itu kalah duel dengannya; dia menyuruh Jounouchi untuk memakai kostum anjing dan menjadi binatang peliharaannya selama seminggu penuh.

Sedangkan Jounouchi juga suka mencari perhatian Kaiba. Setiap kali mereka bertemu, dia pasti akan mengatainya '_Kantong Duit_' atau '_Orang kaya Idiot_'. Kalau tidak dia pasti akan selalu menantang Kaiba untuk berduel dengannya.

Walaupun kelihatannya mereka saling membenci, sebenarnya mereka saling memperhatikan satu sama lainnya...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"APA MAKSUDMU KAIBA BELUM NAIK KE ZEPPLIN!?"

Teriak Jounouchi sekencang-kencangnya ketika dia mendengar kalau Kaiba bersama dengan Mokuba belum naik ke atas Zepplin untuk pergi dari Duel Tower, tempat pertandingan terakhir di adakan barusan. Padahal kurang dari sejam lagi menara ini akan meledak!

"M-mungkin saja dia sudah pergi duluan...Jou! tenangkan dirimu!" Honda sampai-sampai mundur 3 langkah karena Jounouchi mendadak naik darah dan berteriak-teriak tak jelas di dalam ruang pengendali.

"SI ORANG KAYA BODOH ITU MAUNYA APA SIH!? MAU MATI DI SINI, HAH!? DASAR IDIOT!!" Jounouchi yang tak dapat menguasai emosi menendang-nendang pagar tiang penyangga tempat pengendali zepplin. Anzu, Honda, Otogi, dan Yami Yuugi yang melihatnya tak mampu menghentikan pemuda itu.

Tiba-tiba Jounouchi terdiam, pundaknya terlihat gemetar, lalu dia mencengkram besi pagar itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

'_Bodoh... apakah dia mau bunuh diri di sini? __Apakah sependek itukah jalan pikirannya? Kaiba bodoh...._' ucap Jounouchi dalam hati. Dia panik plus khawatir setengah mati saat Izuno memberitahukan mereka kalau dia tak dapat menemukan Kaiba dan Mokuba dimanapun.

Ada setetes air mata jatuh dari pinggir matanya. Namun segera dia hapus ketika melihat sebuah jet model Blue eyes white dragon terbang melayang di angkasa...

Ternyata Kaiba tak akan mati semudah itu.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Huh, aku tak berharap untuk bertemu dengan kalian disini."

Kaiba turun dari atas helicopter yang dia kemudikan, sambil membawa tas besi besar yang sepertinya tak pernah lepas dari tangannya.

Kaiba berdiri di tengah-tengah Hutan dekat dengan pantai, atau lebih tepatnya di pulau milik Pegasus dimana dia menahan Mokuba. Kaiba kemari untuk mengambil adiknya kembali sekaligus merancang pembuatan Duel Disk yang masih belum sempurna.

Namun sayangnya ketika dia menginjakan kaki di atas pulau ini, dia sudah di sambut oleh Jounouchi yang murka dan teman-temannya yang terbangun dari tidur karena suara helikopter Kaiba yang berisik.

"KAIBAA!!!!" Jounouchi meraum ketika melihat orang kaya itu. Apalagi dia telah menganggu tidurnya! Nggak tahu apa kalau tidur di alam terbuka itu susah setengah mati!? "Apakah kau mempunyai kerjaan lain selain menganggu orang lain!?"

"Cis, kurasa aku juga tak mau membuang-buang waktuku untuk menganggumu, anjing bodoh." Kaiba menyeringai melihat Jounouchi marah-marah.

"Grrrhhh!!!" Jounouchi yang darahnya telah sampai ke kepala berjalan mendekati Kaiba, dan mulai menceramahinya tepat di depan mukanya. "Dasar orang kurang kerjaan! Edan! Sinting!"

Jounouchi sibuk memaki-maki Kaiba yang hanya diam saja di maki-maki, sementara Yuugi dan yang lainnya melihat kedua orang itu bertengkar dengan _background _Laut dan rembulan dengan tatapan bosan sebelum kembali mencoba untuk memejamkan mata.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Ada kalanya setiap kali Kaiba datang ke sekolah (_yah meskipun hal itu sangatlah jarang terjadi_) dan melihat Jounouchi dengan wajah babak belur.

Dia tahu kalau Jounouchi doyan untuk berkelahi, namun tidak tanpa alasan yang kuat. Apakah dia berkelahi dengan para berandalan? Ataukah.... ayahnya menyiksanya lagi?

Seluruh teman-temannya mengerubunginya, berusaha untuk membuatnya lebih baik. Anzu tersenyum kepadanya, sambil merawat luka lebam yang berada di hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Yuugi, dan Bakura memberikan tepukan di pundak dan kepalanya, sedangkan Otogi dan Honda melawak agar Jounouchi dapat tertawa kembali.

Sedangkan Kaiba? Dia hanya dapat melihatnya dari jauh, melihatnya tersenyum melihat Honda menabok Otogi memakai buku matematika.

Sesungguhnya CEO Kaiba Corp. itu juga ingin berada di sana, menenangkan hati anjing kesayangannya itu... namun entah mengapa, dia tak dapat melakukannya. Ada suatu hal yang menghalanginya untuk melakukan hal itu.

Apakah hal itu gengsi, Kaiba-kun?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Jounouchi tak pernah mengetahui kalau Kaiba dan Mokuba memiliki tragedi keluarga yang sama dengannya, Kaiba bersaudara yang di tinggal mati kedua orang tua mereka, dan harus hidup di panti asuhan untuk sementara waktu.

Sedangkan Jounouchi dan adik perempuannya Shizuka harus berpisah karena perceraian orang tua mereka.

Hal itu baru dia ketahui setelah Noah's arc. Jounouchi pada saat itu tak banyak berbicara apalagi memaki Kaiba dimana dia biasa melakukannya apalagi kalau mereka berada di dalam 1 ruangan yang sama.

Jounouchi mengetahui betul bagaimana rasanya kehilangan sebuah keluarga yang di cintai dan hanya memiliki satu-satunya orang terpenting di dalam hidup; yaitu seorang adik kecil.

Jounouchi mengerti betul bagaimana perasaan Kaiba...

Namun, sesungguhnya perasaan apakah yang dia rasakan kepadanya?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Kaiba sempat terkejut ketika mengetahui kalau dia mempunyai masa lalu yang sama sekali tak pernah dia duga sebelumnya. Masa lalu sebagai pendeta Seth. Sebagai saudara dari sang pharaoh agung, Atemu.

Dan asal mula dari naga kepercayaannya, Blue Eyes White Dragon... ialah jiwa dari seorang gadis berkulit putih dan berambut biru panjang, Kisara.

Semua memori itu memuakannya, karena dia tak ingin hidup terperangkap dengan masa lalu yang tak dia butuhkan untuk meraih masa depannya.

Masa depannya bersama dengan Jounouchi...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Onii-san?"

Suara Shizuka membuyarkan lamunan Jounouchi yang sedang menatap keluar jendela rumahnya yang basah karena air hujan. Jounouchi yang sempat terkejut mengalihkan pandangannya kepada adik kecilnya yang manis itu.

"Nee, Shizuka, ada apa?" Tanya nya dengan seringai besar di wajahnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Onii-san." Shizuka malah bertanya balik kepadanya, kini raut wajahnya menjadi khawatir... "Onii-san kenapa? Sejak pulang dari Turnamen Battle City kok malah jadi sering melamun keluar jendela, onii-san kenapa?"

Jounouchi mau membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, namun dengan cepat mulutnya terkatup kembali. Dia tak memiliki jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. Ya, sebenarnya mengapa dia menjadi 'kosong' seperti ini setelah Turnamen berakhir?

Nyatanya bukan hanya dia yang merasa seperti ini, Kaiba yang berada di Amerika sana juga merasa seperti itu.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Kaiba sudah bosan melihat adiknya setiap hari membicarakan Noah yang selalu dia temui di dalam Virtual World, adiknya nampaknya jatuh hati kepada anak KANDUNG dari Gozaburo Kaiba itu. Oh sungguh Ironis sekali.

Tapi ketika dia melihat wajah riang Mokuba ketika bersama dengan Noah, dia jadi teringat kepada Jounouchi. Jounouchi yang tersenyum riang, selalu bersemangat dalam suatu hal, dan tak gampang menyerah.

Mungkin Kaiba merasa sedikit iri dengan adiknya dan Noah, mereka berdua berbeda tempat dan waktu, namun hati mereka dapat bersatu dan mereka dapat memahami perasaan masing-masing.

Kapankah dia dan Jounouchi dapat seperti itu?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Kaiba?"

Jounouchi hampir saja terkena serangan jantung ketika melihat Kaiba berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumahnya. Dia tak mampu berfikir apa-apa lagi selain bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya... '_apa-yang-sedang-seorang-CEO-lakukan-di-depan-RUMAHKU?_'

"....Katsuya."

Oh, ini sesuatu yang sangat baru. Kaiba memanggil marganya. Biasanya dia memanggilnya menggunakan _nickname _kasar seperti: '_Anjing kecil_', '_Anjing bego_', '_Peliharaan_' dan sebagainya.

"Ada urusan apa kau kemari? Ayo masuk, di luar dingin." Jounouchi dapat merasakan wajahnya menjadi panas, semoga saja Kaiba tak melihatnya...

"Tidak usah," Kaiba menolak ajakan Jounouchi dengan lembut. Oke, ini mulai aneh, seorang Kaiba Seto yang terkenal arogan, angkuh, sombong, gengsian dan segala macam hal jelek lainnya mendadak bersikap baik kepadan Jounouchi Katsuya, seorang pelajar biasa? "Aku tak lama-lama di sini. Aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu kepadamu sebelum kau melemparku menggunakan kursi."

Jounouchi tersentak kaget, maksudnya Kaiba itu apa sih? "Hah? Maksudmu itu apa sih? Uhm...memangnya apa yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku?"

Kaiba nampak mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum dia mulai berbicara, dan dia langsung memuntahkan segala kata-kata yang telah tertahan di benaknya secara beruntutan.

"JounouchiKatsuyaselamainiakumencintaimu."

"Hah? Apa?? Apaan??" entah Jounouchi yang bolot atau memang Kaiba yang terlalu cepat mengatakannya sampai-sampai dia tak dapat mendengarnya. "Kau bicara apa???"

"Ya Tuhan." Kaiba mendengus kesal karena dia tak ingin mengulang perkataan yang membuat wajahnya memerah dengan seketika itu. "Penyakit Idiot-mu sudah keterlaluan, anjing kecil."

Dengan seketika perkataan itu membuat Jounouchi naik darah. "Heh!? Apa katamu!? Beraninya kau---Mmmph??!"

Tapi sayangnya Jounouchi tak dapat menyelesaikan perkataanya karena Kaiba sudah mengunci mulutnya, menciuminya dengan bibir dingin terkena salju yang jatuh dengan lembut dari atas.

Kaiba lalu memutus ciuman itu dan mulai berkomentar, "Kau tidak menolak untuk kucium, anjing kecil." Dia menyeringai keci. "Jadi kurasa kau berfikiran sama denganku."

"K—k—Kau!!!" Wajah Jounouchi otomatis menjadi merah total, nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah karena ciuman barusan. "Dasar orang kaya bodoh!"

"Aku menyayangimu juga, Anjing bodoh." Tak mau berlama-lama, Kaiba kembali mencium Jounouchi. Kali ini Jounouchi menariknya masuk kedalam rumah, dimana dia tahu tak ada siapapun yang dapat menganggu mereka berdua...

Ternyata dua orang keras kepala dapat menemukan persamaan mereka juga, pada akhirnya.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: **Katamichi Catchball!**** By: **_**MOSAIC. WAV**_)

**MATTGASM:**...gue udah suka YGO sejak gue SD, dan baru BERANI buat bikin fic-nya 9 TAHUN KEMUDIAN!? DAMN!! *_jedotin kepala ke layar komputer_* ha-ha! Jadi kepingin buat fic YGO setelah melihat YGO ada lagi di Tipi... (eniwei, kenapa pas BC sih? Kenapa nggak dari awal... *_nyari yang banyak hint Puppyshipping_*) oh iya, kalo ada yang mau muntah dan mau ngebakar saia nih saia siapin tong sampah dan minyak tanahnya! Eh iya, kalo buat pair Mokie(Mokuba)xNoah itu nama Shippingnya apa ya? Hehe xD Thanks for reading!

**OMAKE: **judul "Marigold" di ambil dari judul lagu yang sama, di nyanyikan oleh _Orange Pekoe_ untuk _Opening Theme Anime Ristorante Paradiso. _


End file.
